


Aqours subunits. The Origin Story no one asked for

by Darth_Sylph



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: CYaRon, Changing Tenses, Dub-style dialogue sorry, F/F, Guilty Kiss - Freeform, Maybe OOC, No azalea for now, Origin Story, POV changes w/out warning, Personal interpretation, Possibly inconsistent tenses, ambiguous time placement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Sylph/pseuds/Darth_Sylph
Summary: Ever wondered how the subunits of Love Live! Sunshine!'s main School Idol unit, Aqours, were formed? No?TOO BADThis fic covers how Me, Myself, and....well, the jury is still out on I, he's proving to be difficult, *ahem*Anyways, how *we* think the units 'CYaRon,' and 'Guilty Kiss' came about.





	1. Rooftop Practice

32 degrees. Celsius that is. That’s about normal for Uchiura in the summer. Doesn’t make club practice on the roof any easier for the girls of Aqours. It’s still miserably hot, humid, and breezeless. Which is why their fearless ‘leader’ was currently wracking her overtaxed brain for something she could use to distract the overbearing senior who assumed command during their daily practice routines.

_Hot....so...so so sooooooo hot. Thirstyyyyyyyyyy....need...orange juice....need...idea_

“Oh! Dia! Questiooooon!”  
Her brilliant plan nearly fled her mind as a pair of harsh green eyes snapped over to meet her own.

“What” the 2nd scariest person Chika knew ground through clenched teeth (yeah, only 2nd scariest, Big sis Mito is waaaaay scarier). 

Chika took a deep breath. Here goes.... “Weeeeeeeelllll.....so μ’s was a single group of nine members, right? And that was the only idol group Otonokizaka had at the time?”

“Yes.” Dia’s emerald glare became tinted with a hint of wariness “that’s common knowledge, anyone who calls themself a School Idol should know that.”

“Then what’re ‘Lily White,’ ‘Printemps,’ and ‘BiBi’?“

“Wha-“ at that point, the eldest Kurosawa was rendered speechless.

The seven students who weren’t currently part of this conversation watched in anticipation as Dia’s already brilliantly gleaming eyes appeared to become even brighter

“Dia, calm down. Deep breaths.” Kanan Matsuura’s cool and measured voice was usually sufficient to calm the Kurosawa heiress when she’s this upset. Not this time though. Not by a long shot.

“EEEEERRRRRRTTT!!!! WROONG!!”  
Chika scrambled backwards on her bottom, You jumped, Yoshiko hit the deck, Riko ‘eeped, Hanamaru had her hands over her ears already, Ruby ‘PIGIIIII-ed’, Kanan’s eyebrow quirked, and Mari grinned.

“Absolutely! Completely! Undeniably! INCORRECT!”  
With each shouted word, the five members most affected by Dia’s rant would flinch back another few inches.

“BiBi! Printemps! Lily White! The names given to the μ’s subunits!” Dia ground out.  
At this point in time, their esteemed student council president had finally cooled off a bit, and her voice was no longer quite so furiously loud.

“Each subunit had three members, and a particular theme their music followed”  
Dia went on to (at length, and with great detail) describe each of the three subunits, listing members, associated themes and styles, album and song titles, and even various fan speculations about each unit’s roster. **(Blatant author laziness is blatant)**

Kanan could see China’s eyes immediately glaze over, followed shortly by Yoshiko and Mari, Yō tried to feign interest, but she too succumbed. Riko was utterly lost until Dia brought up the fan-ships, at which point her attention (and expression) became laser-focused on every word spoken by the heiress. Meanwhile Hanamaru had taken the opportunity to grab a snack from her bag, and Ruby’s attention was fast approaching fanatical levels of zeal.

_If she keeps this up we’re likely to lose a few to ‘death by boredom’_ thus resolved, Kanan finally interrupted Dia with a suggestion.

“Then why don’t we draw straws, and make our own subunits.”

After a short silence. “That could potentially solve some of our songwriting problems.”

This unexpected agreement was from Aqours’ resident musician. Kanan’s initial suggestion had snapped Riko from her yuri fangirl stupor, and the pianist was quick to add her vote of support to the idea.

One by one, the other young ladies of Aqours agreed (Ruby enthusiastically so) to the idea of forming their own subunits.

Dia was the last to voice her opinion,  
“Hmmmph. Very well then” her hands, which had been firmly planted on her hips this whole time, came up to fold across her chest. “Then we’ll reconvene in the Club room to discuss our next -“

“Ku-Ku-Ku-!”  
“YoshiKOOOO _OOOOO_ ——!”  
This, of course, was the sound of a certain bunhead chuuni latching onto the arm of a startled auburn pianist and dragging her (at high speed) back into the school, the sound of maniacal laughter (and stunned silence) trailing in their wake.

Chika made ‘discreet’ eye contact with Yō and ‘subtly’ gestured at Ruby. Yō merely stares back, uncomprehending.

Chika sighs exaggeratedly, before dashing over to the younger Kurosawa (who’d actually been watching the silent exchange with mild curiosity) and pulling her along in much the same way Yoshiko had done to Riko.

Dia’s ‘mama bear’ instincts took over, and she began to follow at a sprint-before Hanamaru grabbed her wrist and pulled back. “Let ‘em go, Ruby’ll have fun zura.”

Uranohoshi’s Student President manages a strangled “B-but!”

“Hanamaru’s right, let them go Dia.” Kanan’s (rarely used) stern voice cut Dia’s protest off.  
“Those goofballs will be good for her, give her more chances to grow.”

“Grow into a delinquent, maybe! Mari! You agree with....me....?”

Her plea for help from the School Director fades away as Dia finally notices it’s just the three of them on the roof now.

“Yeeeeeaaaahhh, Mari snuck away awhile ago.”

“Pretty sure she’s followin Yoshiko an’ Riko, zura.” Maru chipped in.

Dia’s frustrated roars could be heard as far away as Numazu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awrighty then! First chapter done!  
> As this is my first fan work for the LoveLive! franchise, and only the second fic i’ve ever written, detailed constructive comments and feedback is appreciated.  
> Don’t just tell me I’m doing it wrong, tell me what I can do to fix it, and improve for the future
> 
> Now you may have noticed that I didn’t mention AZALEA in the summary, there’s a good reason for that.
> 
>  
> 
> _I_ will not be doing AZALEA. Partly because I'm not a fan of their music, partly because I don’t have a grasp on their group dynamic like I do with the other two groups, and partly because writing Dia, Kanan, and Hanamaru isn't easy (for me at least), without making the story TOO ridiculous.  
>  _however!_  
>  If you would like to do the Azalea chapter after I’ve completed the other two, lemme know and we can collaborate on making it fit with the theme of the story, if I’m satisfied with the quality I’ll add you as a co-creator and we’ll put it in.  
> CYa next time! 
> 
>  
> 
> (See what I did there? :-D )


	2. The Clubroom: CYaRon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After beating a hasty retreat from their normal practice space on the roof, Chika, Yō, and Ruby settle down in the School Idol Club’s small clubroom. Where they intend to brainstorm ideas for their subunit

Despite having known each other since their kindergarten days, Yō Watanabe was, once again, surprised by her citrusy idiot (yes, **her** idiot). 

At first glance (aside from the unusual hair color) Chika Takami appeared to be your average small-town High School student. And she was, in many respects, exactly that. Average height, average build, average looks (not to Yō of course), slightly below-average intelligence....*ahem* 

But over the years, as Yō got to know this premium example of a Ginger, she discovered... _things_.  
Things that you wouldn’t normally associate with an exuberant bundle of near-mindless optimism.  
Her compassionate heart, her ( _very_ ) rare moments of brilliant thought, her (even more rare) thoughtful moods.  
But a surprisingly insightful description of what she thought their unit should be?  
That was unexpected.

“....ō? Yoouuuu? Hello?” _whooooo_  
The ash-topped tailor was yanked out of her reverie by the sound (and feeling) of someone blowing into her ear.

“GuwaaaaAAGGH! Chika! What! Are! You! Doing!?!?  
As she says(yells) this, Yō’s hands are clamped firmly around her _**very**_ red ears. An unfortunate shade they happen to now share with the rest of her face. 

The cause of Yō’s embarrassment merely blinks at her red-faced friend, before seamlessly shifting into a bemused smirk 😏 .  
“Ufufufu, what’d we have here?”  
Meet Takami Chika, leader and founder of Uranohoshi Girls Academy’s School Idol group; Aqours. Also a master goofball, tangerine obsess-ee, and so positively optimistic it hurts.  
“Have I just found Yō’s weak spot?”

The sailor wannabe retorted with a stuttered “N-no! It just surprised me! I bet if you did that to Riko she’d react the same way!” (In the Music room, a certain pianist sneezes violently, flushes scarlet, and clamps her hands over her ears for no apparent reason)

The third member of their little group finally spoke up “U-um Chika, maybe we should get back on topic...”  
Ruby Kurosawa, the youngest daughter of the influential fishing family. Prone to screeching in shock at the slightest provocation, _oooor_ a glimpse of her own shadow, in a mirror. Also unfairly adorable, and a first year student at Ura Girls Academy.  
“Ahem! Yes! Right! Back to work! Thank you Woob-I-mean-Ruby!” This of course, is Yō’s pathetic attempt to brush off her embarrassment and change the subject. What’s even sadder?

It pretty much works

“Geeeeez....” Chika groans.  
“Teasing Yō is too much fun...”

As Yō’s face continues it’s shift into the near-infrared, Ruby comes to her rescue with a suggestion. “C-Chika, why don’t you tell us your idea again?”

“Oh! Right! Yeah, so, I was thinking, Ruby’s _suuuuuuuper_ cute, I’m super energetic,” Yō can’t help but agree to both of those statements. “And Yō’s super cute _aaaand_ energetic! It’s a perfect combination!” 

Ruby handles the praise with remarkable modesty, only the faintest dusting of red appears on her cheeks as she considers this.

Yō on the other hand... well, it doesn’t appear her poor heart will get a break today, not to mention her face is now reaching new and interesting shades of red.  
And as her skin color bypasses infrared, all she can think is: _whatever happened to **‘insightful?!?!?’**_

“U-um, I think that could work.” Ruby begins. “But, what would we call ourselves?”

Chika plops down into a chair and descends into thought. “Uuuuuuuuuhhh...Ruby, Yō, Chika...Chika, Yō, Ruby...Chika, Ruby, Yō...OH! _CRY!_ :-D”

“Vetoed” is Yō’s instant denial.  
“Sounds sad...” comes from Ruby a moment later.

“Aaawwwww!” Chika whines.  
“Come on! I like it!”

“Of course you do Chika, but I don’t think our fans will.” Is Yō’s gently delivered rebuttal.

As the second years descend into good-natured bickering and teasing, Ruby continues to mull over the idea of a name for the three of them. A name that’s not over-the-top or unusual, but that isn’t boring and unoriginal either. A name like....  
“Shaoron...” she whispers.

The bickering not-quite-but-pretty-much couple went quiet, before.  
“Shaoron?”  
“Huh?”

Ruby started in surprise that she’d been heard. “E-eh? U-um...yes, ‘Shaoron.’”  
She reaches into her schoolbag for a pencil and a notebook. “S-see? Like t-this...” as her two seniors look on, Ruby then writes a series of English lettering as she begins to explain her reasoning. “ _C_ hika, _Y_ ō, And _R_ uby, _o_ ne u _n_ it, CYaRon.

“CYaRon....I love it!!! Ruby! You’re super adorable _aaannd_ a genius!” Chika exclaims. 

Yō snaps off a flashy salute “It’s different, but not too weird, great work matey!” 

For the first time in her fifteen years, Ruby doesn’t feel embarrassed at being complimented. In fact, all she feels is...pride!  
“Ehee hee...” now the embarrassment sets in, but far less than expected. She tucks her arms in front of her face and declares:  
“I did my Rubesty!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s chapter two!  
> EDIT: apparently CYaRon is meant to be pronounced “Sharon” because it’s apparently “a cute girls name from the 50’s” yeah, I don’t get it either, and I’m not rewriting the chapter to include that.  
> Don’t expect the Guilty Kiss chapter for....  
> A month? Maybe two+?  
> This chapter was pretty much already written when I published chapter one, only minor additions, correction, and complete rewrites were needed.  
> (And I’ve been working on this ‘prompt’/project since mid-December)
> 
> whereas I haven’t even written one word of the GK chapter yet, soooooo that’s gonna be a long time, I’m sorry to say.  
> In between my ‘volunteer’ work at the School, job hunting, and my other job, writing is pretty much what I do when I’m waiting in lines, or waiting for my next task at work. 
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT!  
> As of 2/17/19 the GK chapter is perhaps...1/2 done, if you wish to collab with me on the AZALEA chapter, shoot me a PM on Tumblr at “darth-moderus”  
> Things I need: an outline (can be tentative), a sample of your writing, and anything else you think might make your case. EDIT over  
> Zensoku Zenshin!  
> Zenryoku Zenkai!


	3. The Music Room: Guilty Kiss Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Guilty Kiss chapter is here! (At least part of it). Now enjoy the Riko bullying!

Times like this, Riko Sakurauchi wondered when it was that she lost control over her life.  
Was it when she first met Chika, and was ‘saved’ from jumping into the freezing cold ocean by Uchiura’s favorite Orange Popsicle?  
Maybe it was right after she transferred to Uranohoshi, when Chika stalked her over joining the club? Or after she finally joined the school’s nascent School Idol Group, Aqours?

Now that she thought about it...it was probably around the time she befriended Yoshiko Tsushima, shortly after said sophomore joined Aqours herself. 

And as her breakneck paced journey through the school continued, her train of thought concluded with an internal sigh and a fond, resigned smile. _and I wouldn’t have it any other way_

**—scene break—**

What felt like an eternity or three (but was probably closer to a minute) later, Riko slumped down onto the floor of the Music Room. She couldn’t even summon the strength to reach the piano bench. 

The room’s other occupant, self-proclaimed ‘Fallen Angel,’ High School Sophomore, Live Streamer, and relapsed Chuuni Yoshiko Tsushima, slid the door shut behind the two and engaged the lock before pulling off a (rather wobbly) dramatic twirl to face the room’s occupants. 

Wait

‘Occupants’ as in plural? But—!

“ _ciao_ Bellas!” Their School Director greeted them from her relaxed position near the windows.  
The same spot that had been devoid of any busty Italian-Japanese-Americans just a moment ago.  
“M-Mari?!?” their simultaneous shocked shouts overlap in a harmonious echo.  
“When did you get in here?!?” Riko continues.  
“ **how** did you get in here?!?” Yoshiko’s demand overlaps Riko’s question.

“When Yoshiko.”  
(“I-it’s **Yohane!** ”)  
“Dragged you off, I just knew something _exciting_ was sure to happen! So of course I followed you two!” Mari’s broad grin shifted into a impish cat-smile  
“Besiii~des, someone needs to keep an eye on you two flirtatious little minxes. Who knows what kind of naughty things you _bellas_ would get up to behind closed doors, hmmm?”

By the time Mari had finished her third sentence, both Riko and Yoshiko had gone rigid.  
By the time she’d finished her fourth sentence, every patch of exposed skin on Yoshiko’s body was now a vivid shade of violet comparable to her own eyes, whilst Riko’s shocked embarrassment had melted away into indignant anger.

Mostly. 

“M-Mari! W-we’re not dating! Absolutely not! W-whatever gave you that—that **ridiculous** idea?!” As the pianist’s protests proliferated profusely, Yoshiko’s rigid posture slumped, as if in disappointment.  
It was only a slight slump, and only for a moment, but Mari noticed. Mari **always** notices. 

“Your _questionable_ relationship status aside.” Mari cuts into Riko’s plaintive and pathetic protests with this proclamation*. “The three of us are besties now!”

She emphasized this statement by (forcefully) hauling her two juniors into a suffocating bear hug. 

“I’m sure we’re gonna become the _shiniest_ of bandmates!”

**—scene break—**

A few minutes later saw the three members of the as of yet-unnamed subunit gathered in awkward silence around the piano. Riko seated prim, precise, and proper at the bench, Yoshiko leaning with her arms crossed on the cover, and Mari sat at a desk, imitating the classic ‘Gendo pose’ (complete with unrealistically reflective eyeglasses from the Bra of Holding).

Riko was the first to break this tense moment, quietly clearing her throat before: “so...uh, down to business then?”

The black faux-feather poking out of Yoshiko’s bun twitched. “Kukukuku...certainly Lily, I shall go prepare the ritual!”

“Not what I meant **Yocchan** , and you know it.” Riko counters.

The feather droops. “Oh...”

She continued with a pointed glance at Yoshiko. “What I **meant** , was that perhaps we should begin with deciding on a name?”

“ _of course!_ what we need is a spicy, _sexy_ name!” Mari exclaims.

“indeed. We require a name suitable for a Fallen Angel’s legions.” Yoshiko follows up with her own suggestion, accompanied by a chuuni-rific pose.

Several seconds of silence followed. Before;  
“Do either of you have a suggestion...?” 

“Nope.”

“ _sorry!_ ”

The discordant sounds of piano abuse filled the room as Riko’s head dropped onto the keys in despair.

“Uuuuuugh, can you at least **try** and think of something? I’m not doing all the work for you, Yocchan. **You** dragged me into this after all.” Her voice floated from the keys. “ **Literally**.”

Yoshiko flinched. “Urk!”  
Mari merely maintained her Gendo Pose in silence for a few moments, before gravely intoning. “Would ‘the Three Demon’s’ be acceptable, Miss Sakurauchi?”

Riko’s head snapped up from it’s resting place on the keys, cheeks and ears turning a vivid shade of pink as she snapped “who told you about that?!”

“About what, Lily?” Yoshiko asks in childlike innocence. 

“NOTHING!” She blurted. “Absolutely nothing! Don’t worry about it!”  
Queue a few seconds of nervous laughter. 

A few awkward moments of silence later; “perhaps the two of you can each contribute a word? We’ll put them together to make our name.” 

The 1st and 3rd year members of their unnamed trio both nodded in the affirmative; Mari having abandoned her iconic pose of contemplation at some point, glasses vanishing back into the mysterious void of the 3rd year’s Bra of Holding

“Then I, the Fallen Angel Yohane, submit ‘ ** _depraved!_** ’ “ Yoshiko flashes a Chuuni-rific pose. Totally proud of herself.

Her suggestion is met with an unimpressed, slightly disappointed stare from Riko, and a...decidedly mischievous smirk from Mari. That’s **not** a good sign.  
Riko sighs internally. _remind me **why** I fell for this idiot again?_ another sigh, this time audible, before turning to her upperclassmen and gesturing for her to continue.  
“ _Desire~!!_ ”

The room once again fell silent for several awkward seconds. Before...

“Absolutely not.” And.  
“T-that’s a bit too much. Even for a dark being like myself.” Yoshiko **just** managed to hide her embarrassment behind her persona.

The Director flashes a peace sign. “ _It’s Joke!_ ”

“Just...just pick a different word, please.”

Yoshiko spoke up, determined to try again. “Then Yohane chooses... _Fallen_!”

Inwardly, Riko sighed _well, that’s a little bit better..._ Outwardly, Riko winces and says: “Great......Mari, your turn.”

“ _Lusts_

The Music room was filled with another period of awkward, stunned silence. Then the sound of a Pianist (once again) Face-keying.  
**—scene break—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _”italics”_ shall henceforth denote when a character is speaking English, or in Mari’s case, Engrish. _italics_ not within quotation marks, denote a character’s inner monologue. **bold** shall henceforth denote emphasis. Also, I tried to keep Mari...somewhat non-crack, but my headcanon of Mari has been heavily influenced by @Wahueue’s version of Mari. And that Mari does what she damn well wants. Thank you to @AyasakiArchive for the idea of Mari’s “Bra of Holding”  
> Thank you for your patience, part two sometime next month
> 
> Until next time
> 
> *i had entirely too much fun with that alliteration, lol


End file.
